Till Death
by robot-thegirldisaster
Summary: As Hector fights with Achilles, his mind wanders back to past memories involving Andromache. Songfic using Brothers on a Hotel Bed by Death Cab for Cutie. COMPLETE.
1. Scene 1

**Brothers on a Hotel Bed**

**A/N: The story takes place during Hector's fight with Achilles. Basically it's a bunch of flashbacks in no specific order. The **_italics_ **are his fight, the _bold italics _are the song lyrics and the **regular writing **is the story.**

**Disclaimer: If you must know, I'm poor and own nothing. Are you happy now? Events are based off of Homer's Iliad and the song is "Brothers on a Hotel Bed" by Death Cab for Cutie. Now read!**

**This chapter takes place the 1st time Hector returns home from war since marriage**

* * *

**Hector's POV**

_Achilles's sword came down, splitting the air between us. Deflected quickly by my shield. I do not wish to dishonor my father, for he is watching from the palace walls, but I can't go on much longer. Achilles is running on anger from his cousin's death. All I have is love for my country. I'm getting tired, slowing down. I must keep on, I know. But it's so hot…_

**_You may tire of me, as our December sun is setting. 'Cuz I'm not who I used to be…_**

"Hector!" my wife Andromache screamed as I stepped off of my ship. I forced a smile onto my face as she flung herself into my arms. I had been away for months aiding in the war taking place in Crete.

She pulled me through the palace, towards our chambers and I followed obligingly. I vaguely noticed the guard outside our door bow his head as we passed.

I sat down on the edge of our bed as she took off my sandals. She then sat on my lap and gazed into my eyes, her own alight with passion and the joy of my return. A frown then came to her face.

"My Hector, what is wrong?" I hated seeing her worried.

"Oh nothing." I said trying to fake another smile. I failed miserably and gave her what I expect looked more like a grimace.

"You are my husband Hector, and I am your wife. You cannot fool me." I sighed and stared at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in this world or the next.

"I saw men die. So many men. Never to return home to their wives. I saw children die. Innocent children. Their bodies lined the blood-stained streets of Crete."

Andromache loosened up a bit but the concerned look remained on her face. "But my love, you are the Hector of Troy. Son of Priam and heir to the Trojan throne. People adore you and you control one of the greatest armies in the world. You are a warrior my love. You will see many men die—"

I cut her off. "—Yes but this is different. I have never seen what happens to the citizens during war. We arrived in Crete early because the Gods had blessed us with a safe journey, but Agamemnon's army was winning thus far.

"As soon as we stepped off of the ship, the smell of decay was overwhelming. I heard men dying in the streets, their children murdered, wives taken as concubines and slaves against their will. It broke my heart.

"I saw a priestess, still in ceremonial garb, raped and slaughtered like an animal on the libation alter," my voice broke and tears threatened to fall down my face. I was a warrior. Warriors should not be prone to such weakness.

I looked into her eyes and kept on, whispering now. "I buried her myself."

"Oh Hector!" Andromache flung her arms around my neck. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay," she repeated over and over again.

By now she was crying herself, probably thinking that one day I will become one of those men who will never return home.

"Eventually you will forget what you saw and everything will be okay," she repeated once more, trying to convince herself more than me.

But that's where she's wrong. I'll never forget…

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Yeah I know it was pretty sad and depressing but there's a war going on while he's thinking this. How happy can he possibly be? Well, review please. The story gets better, I promise.**

**xox Timmy xox**


	2. Scene 2

**Till Death…**

**Disclaimer: me poor; characters not mine**

**Summary: Hector has battle scars… read for more details.**

* * *

**Hector's POV:**

_Helios is killing me. All of this sun, all of this armor. It's so hot. Achilles swung and made contact with my shield once again. The force of impact vibrating through my arm…_

_**No longer easy on the eyes, but these wrinkles masterfully disguise the youthful boy below…**_

I closed the door to our chambers as quietly as I could and walked over to the far side of the room where our bed was located.

Andromache was curled up on her side, a worried, almost afraid look etched onto her face. Somehow I got the feeling that she was dreaming of me. I had purposefully not sent a messenger along to tell her when I was due back. I wanted to surprise her. Who would've guessed she went to sleep _this early _when I was away.

_We should remedy this, _I thought. So I leaned down, brushed some stray locks of hair away from her face and kissed her lightly.

I then waited for her eyes to flutter open as they so often did when I do that.

Immediately she jumped out of bed and hugged me hard.

"Hector! You're home! Why—" she stopped when she noticed me flinch a little. I made the mistake of instinctively glancing down at my right arm and as she followed my gaze she noticed a cut. A considerably deep cut at that.

She gasped. "You're hurt! Here, now hold still." And without further ado, she ripped the hem from her nightgown and bandaged my arm up.

When she was done she inspected the rest of my body, trying to see if I was concealing any more wounds from her.

I knew from experience not to interrupt. When she was quite satisfied she stood on her tip- toes and leaned in to kiss me (on account I'm a considerable amount taller than she) but then she pulled back and surveyed my face as if for the first time.

"What is wrong, my love?" I asked as she ran her fingers across my cheek.

"Nothing," she replied simply as she took in all of the scars that marred my fair skin.

She then stopped, smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. She proceeded to push me onto the bed and began unwrapping my tunic.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten," I interjected. "Father is having a late- night feast right now in honor of my safe return. I was sent to fetch you. They're probably all waiting on us."

Andromache pouted and then grinned mischievously. "Then let them wait."

Gods I love this woman. Needless to say, we never made it down…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short but the overall story is pretty long. Review please. Flames are welcome.**

**xox Timmy xox **


	3. Scene 3

**Till Death…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: Some years before in Thebe****­­

* * *

**

**Hector's POV:**

_The clank of metal upon metal was deafening. It seemed as if time itself had stopped around us. No children were heard laughing in the streets, no herons circled overhead. Even the wind was still. The Gods themselves seemed to be holding their breaths…_

_**Who turned your way and saw, something he was not looking for. Both a beginning and an end…**_

Paris and I had just ridden through Thebe's countryside on our way to King Eetion's palace.

As soon as we reached the palace and had dismounted from our horses, two figures burst out of the bushes, running wildly towards the palace steps. One was male and appeared to be in his very early twenties. His chestnut tresses streaked with gold were held back with tiny silver rings.

The other person was a woman. She looked to be about fifteen or so with long, dark brown hair and silver clasps that had long ceased to keep it pinned up.

As they raced past us, she shouted to her partner, "You're going down Podes!"

"In your dreams, little sis," he replied.

They ended up reaching the palace walls at the same time.

"It seems as if we've tied again, dear sister."

"I want a do-over," she whined.

"Why? That's the 3rd one—oh, it seems as if we have company," the man called 'Podes' said, finally acknowledging us standing idly by our mares.

He walked over to us, slightly out of breath, and bowed.

"You two are here for my father, I presume?"

I answered him, as Paris was distracted by the horse trying to eat his sandal strap (he forgot to feed it… again).

"Yes, we are Princes Hector and Paris of Troy."

"Ahh, yes. Father has been awaiting your arrival. I am Prince Podes and this is my sister," he said gesturing to the woman who was now standing beside him, "Princess Andromache."

She inclined her head towards me and I promptly knelled down and kissed her hand. Perhaps a little longer than necessary as Paris was kind enough to point out later on.

As I raised myself up to full height, our eyes locked and I knew in that one fleeting glance that I, Prince Hector of Troy, was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's got just a bit of fluff in there, but all his memories can't be depressing. Review please!**

**xox Timmy xox**


	4. Scene 4

**Till Death…**

**Disclaimer: I own jump squat of this people. Jump freakin squat.**

**Summary: Yesterday… just read, I can't explain.

* * *

**

**Hector's POV:**

_I have prayed silently to all of the Gods I can think of from Hera to Hades, Zeus to Athena. But I must not give in, for if I fall then my beloved Troy shall soon follow. Hmmm… I wonder if Poseidon could help me now…_

_**But now he lives inside, someone he does not recognize when he catches his reflection on accident…**_

"Achilles," I muttered as I saw him leading his army of Myrmidons.

Briefly I wondered why he had decided to once again fight alongside Agamemnon when he had been planning to set sail tomorrow. And then the thought was gone as quickly as it had come.

Soon I was filled with rage as I remembered how he had slaughtered Andromache's family back in Thebe. I will never forgive him for all of the pain that he caused her and my people.

Today, he would die.

I gave my men the order to charge and I headed straight for Achilles.

Before I even knew what had happened, I found my sword through his middle and death coming towards him fast.

All battle around us ceased and everyone, both Greek and Trojan, was silent.

It seemed almost too easy. Achilles's body seemed to fall in slow motion and as he hit the ground his helmet fell off and I found myself staring into the now unseeing eyes of not Achilles but… Patroclus?

"No, no, no this could not be right," something inside of me screamed. This was Achilles's army, Achilles's sword, Achilles's armor. Not Patroclus.

Everyone just stared at me with mingled expressions of utter confusion, disbelief, shock and a lack of the knowledge of what to do.

"That—that is enough for today," I just barely choked out and walked quickly back to the palace and on to my chambers.

There I found Andromache cradling our young son, Astyanax. She seemed to sense the tension in the air.

Without turning to face me she asked, "What has happened, dear Hector?"

I closed my eyes and it was all I could do not to curse the Gods out loud in front of our child.

"I killed a boy today. And he was young, much too young." I struggled to say the words that I could scarcely believe to be true.

Hearing the strain in my voice and sensing the dread all around us, Andromache asked no more questions.

What has been done is done. Death is all tomorrow can bring. But to whom… even the Gods can't be sure.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun DUN. Dramatic isn't it? Don't worry the next chapter is a lot less deep and contains some subtle humor and even (shudders) fluff. Haha. Happy /late/ Christmas everyone and remember to review!**


	5. Scene 5

**Till Death…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, deal with it… I do **

**Summary: This one flashback is broken into two entries to fit with the song lyrics. It's when Andromache 1st comes to Troy… pre- marriage.

* * *

**

**Hector's POV:**

_Achilles has forced me into defense mode. He knows I am going to break soon, he wants me to suffer for my prior sins. I thought that boy was him… how could I have been so wrong? I can catch glimpses of my family atop the palace walls. Mother is weeping, Father, unblinking, Paris and Helen blaming themselves and Andromache, dear sweet Andromache…_

_**On the back of a motorbike, with your arms outstretched trying to take flight. Leaving everything behind…**_

"—and last but not least, my favorite place in Troy, the stables."

"What a surprise, Hector 'Tamer of Horses'. I'm not sure I could have figured that one out myself," Andromache replied sarcastically but grinning all the same.

I just laughed. Her wit was what I loved about her most.

Andromache paused directly before my favorite horse and then turned to me. "Let us ride," was all she said.

Where had that come from? A puzzled look on my face must have given me away.

"Let's ride. I mean, why else would you bring me here?"

"To show you the horses, of course," I made up quickly. She had a knack for knowing what I was thinking which both annoyed and intrigued me.

"Do not lie to me dear Prince," she smirked at me. "You're not good at it."

"Okay, okay, you've got me. Pick a horse." I told her.

She looked into the eyes of the one she was currently standing before and said simply, "This one."

My eyes widened. "Th- that one? Why don't you pick another?" I asked looking from her to the white Palomino that she was next to, whose eyes shone with what I knew to be false innocence.

"And why, might I ask?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I shifted my weight to my other foot and flushed a deep red involuntarily.

"Be- because uh, I uh—" a voice coming from behind us cut me off.

"—because that's the first and only horse that has ever thrown the great 'Tamer of Horses'."

We both wheeled around to find Paris leaning in the doorway, an amused grin plastered onto his face.

Andromache turned to me. "Is this true Hector?" she asked, laughter dancing in her eyes.

I averted my gaze to the floor. "Yes," I sighed. "Paris speaks the truth… for once."

"Ouch! That hurt brother."

"So did falling off of that horse. Now we're even."

"Hardly, you—"

Andromache interrupted Paris mid-rant. "What is her name?"

"Huh?" was the most intelligent response I could come up with.

"Her name, surely you name your mares."

"Oh, of course. Aries, her name is Aries. Wait, how did you know she was female?"

Andromache shrugged. "Of course she is female, only a woman could cause a man such grief," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Feeling put- out of the conversation, Paris rolled his eyes and left the stables. I watched him go and as soon as I turned around, I saw Andromache already sitting atop Aries, reins in hand.

"But how did you…?"

"I am a woman."

"She will surely buck you"

"I have seven brothers, pain is not new to me."

"But—"

"Enough Hector. Mount your horse."

I did as I was told and mounted a black stallion, Zeus.

"On your mark."

"Huh?"

"Get set."

"—What are you doing?"

"Go!" And with that, Andromache and Aries flew from the stables and through the streets of Troy.

I followed them, of course, but Aries being the wild mare she is had a great deal of speed going along with her head start.

A distant "catch me if you can!" could be heard even in the palace where a grinning Paris sat thinking that telling Andromache about Aries and how to get on her was his best idea yet.

* * *

_**And even at our swiftest speed, we couldn't break from the concrete. In the city where we still reside…**_

Zeus and I flew through the streets of Troy after Andromache and Aries.

I smiled at the sight of the children of Troy waving and pointing towards Zeus and I. When I catch Andromache I'll be sure to come back here and let them pet him.

As I urged Zeus to go faster he put on a sudden burst of speed.

I already knew where Andromache was headed. She was taking the short-cut I had shown her to get to the beach.

Before long we were riding side by side as fast as the horses would take us and finally we reached the beach together.

I dismounted from Zeus and let him graze where he could find patches of grass in the sand as I watched Andromache still sitting atop Aries who was now trotting along the shore. I smiled to myself and thought about how beautiful and at peace she looked.

However, I was soon snapped from my reverie at the sight of Aries rearing up and braying in fear because of a small sea- crab on the ground.

I raced over as fast as I could and made it just in time to catch Andromache as she slipped from Aries's back.

I then looked at her face. Her eyes were still clamped shut, waiting for impact. When it didn't come, she opened them and just stared at me.

"Are- are you okay?" was all I could ask.

The silence that had fallen was deafening.

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied.

I smiled down at her and that was when I realized how close we were… so very close. I could count every fleck of gold in her brown eyes.

The space between us was soon filled though when she leaned up and I simultaneously leaned down.

Our lips met and it was like nothing else in the world existed at that moment.

As the waves broke around us, I smiled, knowing that we had reached a height of perfection that even the Gods couldn't deny us.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! How'd you guys like it? I told y'all there'd be some fluff but it wasn't too much. This has gotta be the longest part that I've written so far. Only two more chapters left and this story will be over. I feel kind of sad though because I really liked writing this one (let's just ignore the fact that this story is the product of many boring Algebra classes). Review please!**


	6. Scene 6

**Till Death…**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try, they won't sell me the rights to Hector, Andromache OR Paris. While I'm off being depressed about this, feel free to read the story.**

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go. I really liked writing this story but I've been busy writing a new hp fic about the Marauders. Fear not though, there shall be another Troy fic soon. Oh and I'm really sorry about this chapter. In my personal opinion it sucks but I dunno… maybe you guys will like it.**

**Summary: 1st time Hector leaves Andromache. Also, it's another two-fer.

* * *

**

**Hector's POV:**

_An involuntary cry escaped my lips. I know that I am a warrior and trained to ignore pain but dammit Achilles. What a low shot to stab a man in his leg while he's down. I do not need sight to know what's happening atop the palace walls. Mother's probably just about fainted, father willing me to rise to my feet as he did during Paris's fight with Menelaus, Paris and Helen embracing one another and an involuntary flinch accompanied by silent tears from my strong wife. Gods I'll miss her when I'm gone…_

_**And I have learned, that even landlocked lovers yearn, for the sea like Navy men…**_

I kissed her passionately and my crew averted their eyes.

Frankly, I couldn't care less if they saw. When we broke apart a few tears escaped her eyes and I gently brushed them away.

"Don't cry Andromache."

"Please Hector, don't go. I don't want you to leave," she protested stubbornly.

"But Andromache I must. There is trouble brewing in the East and our countrymen need our help." She crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me like that Andromache. You know I have a duty to my country."

At this, her guilt face disappeared and an angry one replaced it.

"What about your duty to your future wife?" she spat at me but I could tell that she wasn't angry with me, just angry at my abrupt departure.

She was about to continue when we heard someone laughing from behind me on the ship.

We both turned and glared at a very suspicious looking Paris who was pretending to busy himself with an already tied sandal strap.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious guiltiness and then turned back to Andromache.

"There is nothing to worry about Princess. There is no war at the moment. I am merely going to have a chat with Theseus."

"But that's Grecian territory!" she gasped.

"Yes but Theseus and the Achaeans aren't exactly on the same side at the moment. Apparently he's abducted a certain Princess Helen of Sparta and her father, Tyndareus, is willing to invade Athens to get her back. Poor fool will be murdered in his sleep."

"But Hector—"

"Milord!" one of my crew members called out.

"Yes?"

"Well, err… we really need to set sail if we're going to make it before the storm."

I glanced up at the sky and remembered the saying _'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.' _That didn't exactly help much considering the sky was covered with clouds.

"You're right," was all I said.

Turning my attention back to Andromache, I kissed her once more.

"Goodbye, Prince Hector," she whispered sadly.

"Goodbye Princess. I'll be back soon, I promise."

I then stepped onto the ship and the men raised anchor immediately.

As we got farther and farther from the shores of Troy, I stayed on the far side of the deck and watched as my betrothed disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

'_**Cuz now we say good night, from our own separate sides…**_

I sat on the edge of the bed in the dark that night.

I couldn't sleep knowing that Andromache wasn't here. This was our first night apart since our betrothal in Thebe.

I watched as Paris lay peacefully in his bed across from mine. I haven't actually known him long considering he's been on Mt. Ida for most of his life and yet it's as if I've known him longer than forever.

Tomorrow he'll be out and about, flaunting himself about young maidens whilst I sit and meet with Theseus.

I got up soundlessly as not to wake Paris and walked up to the main deck.

I sat down on the edge of the boat and watched the moon wane above my head. Then, turning my attention towards the cloudless horizon, towards Troy, I found myself humming a familiar tune and it seemed to calm my nerves.

At first I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before but soon realized that it was Andromache's favorite song, "Remember." **(A/N: -cough cough- Troy soundtrack -cough-) **

When the song was over I felt much better so I whispered, "Goodnight Andromache," and headed back down the stairs to bed.

Who besides the Gods would've known that she'd done the exact same thing, miles away, from a balcony in Troy?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's not exactly my best work but I had to work with the song lyrics so… yeah. Oh man, oh man next chapter's the finale! Review please.**

**xox Timmy xox**


	7. el Fin

**Till Death…**

**A/N: Ahh it's the finale already! I've had this story written for ages but life has been keeping me from typing it up. I'm so surprised that this is finally about to be finished and that you guys can read the end. I would like to thank my wonderful viewers because without you guys, you probably wouldn't be reading this right now. A few months from now, maybe. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time… NOT MINE.**

**IMPORTANT summary: This chapter will be the current battle all the way through. The beginning is just some extra lyrics that have nothing to do with anything so… yeah, ignore them. And now I shan't keep you any longer. The story will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2…

* * *

**

**Hector's POV:

* * *

**

_**Like brothers on a hotel bed,**_

_**Like brothers on a hotel bed,**_

_**Like brothers on a hotel bed,**_

_**Like brothers on a hotel bed…

* * *

**_

_**You may tire of me, as our December sun is setting. 'Cuz I'm not who I used to be…**_

Neither Achilles nor I still have our shields. We are both bloody and tired but he keeps on as if we've only just begun.

"Ready to give up yet, Prince Hector?" he sneers as I stumble a bit, not quite as agile as I once was.

"Never," I growl back. The urge to win overruling my thoughts.

All of a sudden my mind begins to run slow, time around us seems to stop and in this moment, Achilles and I are all that matter.

Although my mind is still urging me onward, a sense of foreboding hangs in the air.

In a split second, Achilles moves with god-like speed behind me and I prepare myself for his attack.

It never came.

Instead he cuts back as I turn to face him and it catches me off guard.

By the time it registers in my mind what he's about to do, it's already too late.

He stopped short right infront of me and thrust outward with his sword. Me, caught off guard, there is nothing I can do.

His aim was true.

From that point on, everything passed by me in a blur. Achilles' sword went straight through my armor, piercing my heart.

Andromache screamed.

Astyanax cried out.

And then silence. The dreadful silence!

I can see the boatman on the horizon, come to take me home…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, not as sad (or long) as you expected but I can't deny that I would have cried while typing it if it were in fact as sad as I had planned for it to be. In which case you would never have read this because it would take me forever to stop thinking about Hector. Haha, yeah, I'm a weirdo. REVIEW!!! It would make me very very happy and you just might see another Hector/Andro fic from me in the near future. But I dunno, I might need some… motivation.**

**xox Timmy xox**


End file.
